dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell-G (LOTSG)
Cell is from Universe-10 (G), a Bio-Android created by the brilliant Dr. Gero to combat the evil Destroyers of Earth. With the consent of Gero's previous attempts to save humanity, Android 17 & 18, Cell achieved his Perfect Form and managed to defeat the tyrannical Super Saiyans and their allies, but the Earth was lost in the process. Cell patrolled the stars after the Earth was destroyed, defending the innocent and weak from cruelty and becoming a well-known force for good and justice throughout Universe-G. Personality Biography Power Imperfect Cell has the traits of the evil Destroyers of Earth and has their combined power at the time their genetics were added to him, though this was nowhere near enough to face the evil Super Saiyans one on one by the time he was completed. Semi-Perfect Cell would've been capable of outmatching his Universe's Super Namekian Piccolo with ease but never had the opportunity to test that form's power. Upon achieving his Perfect Form, Cell was strong enough to outmatch a Full Power Super Saiyan when going all out and killed Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, and Goku. Despite his great power Perfect Cell was unable to match his universe's Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and was nearly killed by the evil teen, but after returning from near death and gaining his Super Perfect form he was able to equal and barely defeat Gohan. After years of training and patrolling space as a defender of the innocent, Cell managed to increase his power to a fantastic degree and unlocked a Golden Form, which increased his power dramatically. When facing the heroic Gohan of Universe-7, Cell utilized a further transformation that was a fusion of the Frost Demon's Ultimate Evolution and the Saiyan's Super Saiyan God states, which he referred to as Super Golden Perfection and had a God Ki of 8. Forms *'Imperfect Form - '''Cell's initial combat oriented form was more insectoid in appearance. It wasn't powerful enough to match Super Namekian Piccolo when he attempted to fight the evil warrior and Cell was forced to flee. *'Semi-Perfect Form - Cell briefly entered this form after Android 17 consented to be absorbed by him for the good of humanity. At the very least, Cell would've been capable of killing Super Namekian Piccolo with ease. *'Perfect Form -' After also absorbing Android 18 to achieve his Perfect form, Cell managed to outmatch and kill SS Goku, SS Vegeta, SS Future Trunks, and Super Namekian Piccolo, but he was unable to defeat SS2 Gohan and was nearly killed by the child. *'Super Perfect Form - '''After recovering from his near death and gaining a Zenkai, Cell gained a great deal of power, enough to just barely eek out a victory over SS2 Gohan. *'Golden Form -''' After years of training and defending civilizations among the stars, Cell unlocked a golden power within himself which boosted his power to a certain degree. *'''Super Golden Perfection - After mastering the spark of god ki he gained, Cell attained a new transformation that mixes the Ultimate Evolution of the Frost Demon race with the Super Saiyan God transformation of the Saiyans. In this state, he has a God Ki of 8, almost equal to God ki Potential Unleashed Gohan. Techniques Battles *Cell-G (Imperfect Form) '''VS '''Super Namekian Piccolo (Cell retreats) *Cell-G (Perfect Form) '''VS '''Goku-G (SS), Vegeta-G (SS), Future Trunks-G (SS), Piccolo-G (Super Namekian), Tien-G, Yamcha-G, and Krillin-G (Won, his tyrannical opponents are killed) *Cell-G (Perfect Form/Super Perfect Form) '''VS '''Gohan-G (MSS/SS2) (Won, Cell barely defeats and kills Gohan, the Earth is destroyed by Gohan) *Cell-G (Super Perfect Form) '''VS '''Several Multiversal Tournament Fighters (Won, Cell is lightly injured) *Cell-G (Golden Form/Super Golden Perfection) '''VS '''Gohan-7 (B) (Full-Power Chou Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God) (Loss) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Bio-Android Category:Androids Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists